


The Beginning

by messingaround



Series: Before the Fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Baby Angels, Fluff, Heaven, Nests, Wings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: This is a series that will be about the Archangels in Heaven, it is kind of like the Prequel to New Dads. This is just the beginning.Michael and Lucifer meet their new brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies! I'm excited to write this series so I hope you guys enjoy it. Just so you all know this series does have a clear end and I do already know what the end will be I just don't know how long it will take to get there xD Tell me what you guys think and if you're also excited for more!  
> Love,  
> Mess

_In the beginning God created Heaven and Earth… Then he created the four Archangels to rule beside him but no one tells the real story of that. Here is the truth._

~~~~~~~

     Michael is sitting on a cloud thinking of ideas for animals for Earth. His process is different than Lucifer’s who always has thousands of ideas. Lucifer can sit down at a desk and draw hundreds of ideas in a day. Michael can’t think of anything when he’s sitting at a desk, sitting behind a desk makes him feel pressured and restricted.

    The dark haired angel flops backwards and watches the clouds above him move past. The shape of one of the clouds give me an idea. He stocks the idea and starts thinking of more animals.

    “Michael and Lucifer please come to my office.” Father’s voice rings across Heaven.

   Michael stretches before flying to Father’s office. He beats Lucifer there but only by a few seconds. The brothers walk into their Father’s office together.

     “Take a seat boys.” Father motions to the seats in front his desk.

  Silently the brothers take their seats in front of their Father. Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest as Michael rests his on the arms of the chair.

     “As you know you there will be more angels to come,” Father waits for the two to nod, “well before that, there will be two more Archangel’s.”

   “Why?” Lucifer question as soon as the sentence is out of Father’s mouth.

       “There are too many responsibilities to split up just between the two of you. My mind is made up. There is no going back now.”

    Michael raises an eyebrow at his Father’s words. The way that Father spoke makes it seem that he’s already created another. He looks to Lucifer to gauge his brother’s reaction, Lucifer does not seem thrilled but Lucifer is always skeptical of Father’s choice as first. He turns back to ask when the new Archangel will be here only to see Father placing a basket on his desk. There is a white sheet blocking his view from the contents of the basket.

     Quickly the oldest angel stands. He leans over the basket and gently pulls the white sheet back. A small gasp escapes Michael as he takes in the sight of the dark skinned fledgling. He cups the fledgling’s cheek as he lets out a yawn.

   “His name is Raphael.” Father informs them.

      Michael lifts Raphael out of the basket but keeps him wrapped in the white sheet. He cradles the fledgling to chest. Raphael curls against him, seeking warmth from his grace. He’s only known him for thirty seconds but he already cares about him as much he cares about Lucifer and he vows to always protect him.

      “Now. I must get back to work. If you would like to take him with you for the rest of the day Michael that is acceptable.”

    The dark haired angel tears his gaze away from the small bundle of grace in his arms. “I’ll take him with me.”

      Father nods and Lucifer scoffs under his breath. Michael doesn’t pay any mind to his younger brother as he leaves his Father’s office carrying his newest brother. Michael goes to his side of Heaven and lays Raphael down on his fluffy bed. Michael surrounds the fledging in sheets, feathers and pillows.

   Michael always works at his desk but he decides to work on his bed sitting next to Raphael. He starts drawing up the animal ideas he has while keeping an eye on Raphael.

~~~~~~~~

   He should have been expecting it but if he’s being honest he wasn’t. When he took Raphael to his home the first day he was created he didn’t think he would end up raising the fledgling. He doesn’t mind raising Raphael he loves the little fledgling, he doesn’t understand why Father doesn’t want to be around Raphael more though.

     Michael follows behind a waddling Raphael. They’re on their way to Lucifer’s garden. Raphael has become more independent within the last few months, mostly he doesn’t like being carried and since he can’t fly getting around Heaven now takes much longer than it used to. The little angel stumbles but catches himself before he falls.

     “Well it’s about time!” Lucifer shouts as he makes his way across the field.

   It took Michael and Raphael about an hour to get to the garden. Lucifer lifts Raphael into the air and throws him into the air, Raphael claps and excitedly kicks his feet.

     “I think that the last Archangel will be created soon.” Lucifer looks to Michael as he places Raphael on his shoulders.

   “What makes you think that?”

       Lucifer and Michael walk side by side through the garden. “Just a feelings.” Lucifer shrugs.

   Raphael reaches his small hand out and tries to grab a peach from a tree, he wiggles his fingers which does nothing to help him. Lucifer reaches up to grab the peach for their little brother.

     “Wait,” Michael stops him, “Raphael think about the peach falling into your hand.”

   Lucifer drops his arm and turns a confused look to him. Raphael narrows his eyes in concentration as he does what Michael told him to do.

     “I’ve been trying to get his powers to show. So far they haven’t but they will soon. I know it.” Michael keeps his eyes on Raphael.

   After nothing happening for two minutes Raphael lowers his arm and hangs his head. “Can’t do it.”

      “That’s okay, Raph. You’ll be able to do it soon.” Lucifer reassures the disappointed fledging as he pulls the peach from the tree.

   Lucifer takes a bite of the peach before passing it up to Raphael who holds onto the sweet fruit with both hands. Peach juice falls into Lucifer hair as the fledgling enjoys the fruit that the second oldest Archangel created.

     When Raphael finishes the fruit Lucifer places him on the ground. Michael keeps an on the little one as he runs between the trees of the garden. Lucifer talks about the latest animal he created, a parrot which is just a colorful bird that can repeat words it hears, Lucifer thinks it’s amazing though so Michael doesn’t point out how unnecessary it is for a bird to talk.

    “Oh no.” Raphael’s small voice draws the attention of both his older brothers.

      The walk over to the bush that Raphael is standing in front of. At first Michael sees nothing that would upset Raphael, until he looks into the bush and sees an injured baby snake, one of Lucifer’s first creations.

    Lucifer sighs and the sight of writhing creature. “I’ll put it out of its misery.” He leans forward two fingers outstretched toward the snake.

      “Wait.” Raphael grabs Lucifer’s fingers to stop him.

   The golden haired angel raises an eyebrow as Raphael steps into the bush. Lucifer looks to Michael who shakes his head to show that he is just as confused. Raphael kneels in front of the baby snake that has a gash on its head. Slowly the youngest angel reaches a hand out and pets the dying snake, he repeats the motion until the snakes writhing slows. Once the snake isn’t wriggling around as much Raphael closes his eyes and places his other hand on the top of the snakes head.

    Michael and Lucifer are enthralled by the sight before them. A soft glow of light comes from Raphael’s hand engulfs the head of the snake, it last for only a few seconds. When Raphael pulls his hand back the gash is gone and the snake is perfectly healthy again. Michael cocks his head to the side as Lucifer grabs his arm and grips it tightly.

    The snake slithers up Raphael’s arm and settles on his shoulder then affectionately rubs its head against the angel’s cheek. Raphael stands up and turns around to his brothers with a giant smile on his face.

    “Raphael you healed it.” Michael says in awe.

   Raphael shrugs as he pets the snakes head.

      “Why did you do that? How did you know how to do that?” Lucifer asks, still gripping Michael’s arm.

   “It needed help so I helped it and I just knew what to do.” Raphael cups the baby snake in his hands and holds it out to Lucifer.

      The second angel lets go of Michael’s arm and holds his hands out for the snake to slither onto. The snake settles onto Lucifer’s hands. Michael watches Lucifer’s face, he has never seen his brother be this gentle with anything before or the look of awe on his face.

    “Why did you save her, though? She was dying.” Lucifer asks the fledgling.

 “But she’s innocent.” Raphael explains as though it’s obvious.

     Lucifer shakes his head befuddled. The trio continues their walk through the garden. Lucifer is silent as he stares at the sleeping snake in his hand. Raphael examines everything he walks past. After an hour of exploring the young angel walks to where Michael is sitting under a lemon tree. Raphael places himself on his oldest brother’s lap and curls up quickly falling asleep.

     Michael runs his hand over his fledgling’s hair then down his back. He can feels the bumps on Raphael’s back where his wings are developing under his skin. He wonders what his wings are going to looks like. Michael and Lucifer’s wings are very similar, both are very large and pure white the only difference in them is that Michael’s have streaks of silver throughout them and Lucifer’s have gold. He’s curious to see if Raphael’s will also be white or a new color. White wings would complement Raphael rather nicely.

     He pulls himself out of his daydreams and looks around the garden for Lucifer who has been gone for a while now. Just as he is about to call out for Lucifer his brother comes into view. Silently Lucifer walks over to Michael and takes a seat next to him under the tree. They sit in silence, Lucifer still has the baby snake who is now curled around his neck.

   “Would you have thought to save her?” Lucifer questions.

      “The snake?”

   “Yes.”

       “No.”

   “Why? Why did neither of us think to save her?”

      “I honestly don’t know Lucifer.” Michael runs his fingers over the bumps on Raphael’s back.

    “Do you think that’s why Father created him?”

        Michael looks away from the bird he was watching and Lucifer. “What do you mean?”

    “Do you think he feels as though he messed up with us and Raphael is supposed to be a better version of us?”

      He is silent as he mulls the thought over, his fingers still running across the shape of Raphael’s wing bone. A butterfly flits across Lucifer’s face and lands on his hair.

    “No. I don’t think so. I think that Raphael is different and I think that the next one will be different than all three of us.”

      “Why do you think that?” Lucifer’s eyes are trained on Michael.

    “We are all different. We have to be so that we will see things from different perspectives, so that we can create different things and grow. If we were all the same things wouldn’t get better they would stay the same.”

      “We are very similar though, you and I.”

  Michael chuckles and leans his head against the tree trunk. “No, Lucifer we are not.”  

     “What? Why do you say that?”

   “Because it is the truth. On the outside we seem very similar but if you think about how we both are and how we act and do things. Well then you won’t find very many similarities.”

     “So what you’re saying is that I’m cooler.” Lucifer nods.

  Michael smirks at Lucifer’s words. He stands up and holds Raphael close to him.

     “I’ll see you later brother.”

   Lucifer waves and leans against the tree as Michael starts to walk away.

      “Hey, Mikey.” The golden haired angel calls.

    Michael’s skin itches at the name but he turns to look at his brother whose expression has quickly gone from lighthearted to serious.

     “Do you think the next fledgling will be my responsibility?”

   He looks down at the slumbering angel in his arms then back to Lucifer’s scared face. “Yes.”

      “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

    “That’s why you don’t have the fledgling yet.”

        “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

     “You will be.” Michael reassures.

         Lucifer nods but doesn’t seem convinced as he stands and walks away from the lemon tree. Michael looks down at Raphael and leans down. He breathes in the scent of his fledgling. His fledgling, his fledgling, _his._ He never thought that Father would have him raise Raphael but he is glad that he did because Raphael is something amazing. He would like for Father to be around Raphael more because at the end of the day Raphael is his son but who is he to question Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again babies! If you read New Dads you should check out my  tumblr  because I posted some fun facts there!  
> Love again,  
> Mess


End file.
